COMPROMISE
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: Pyaar... Kya pyaar ka matlab sirf khushiya hi hota h... nai.. pyaar mei dard bhi hota h... aur sachcha pyaar wahi h...jo apne pyaar ke liye apni saari khushiya kurbaan karke bhi uske khaatir muskurae. . 3 log.. 3 zindagi... 2 love story.. and a love triangle. .. Kiski hogi haar... aur kiski jeet.. . Kaun karega apna pyaar COMPROMISE... Peep in to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello** **everyone...**

 **I'm going to start a new fic... an unusual love triangle pair...**

 **Hope you all like it..**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **!COMPROMISE!**_

 **Mumbai airport;**

The place was as usual crowded and so many peoples were either going in or coming out of the airport.

That moment, a girl made her way out of the airport. She was in her mid twenties, wearing loose white and black jeans. Hairs were open and slightly messed up with goggles stuck in them.

She removed her goggles while smiling and said-" finally in the mumbai... ab tak toh letter aa hi gaya hoga... let's go... Taxi..."

She took a taxi and went from there.

 **Meanwhile at the railway station;**

This place was also crowded... much more than airport.

Suddenly, there was an announcement for the arrival of a train and rush increased on platform.

The train came and a person came out of it holding a bag. He was wearing black shirt with navy blue jeans.

He smiled and said-" finally mera sapna poora hone jaa raha h... arrey haan... uncle ko phone karke flat ka address toh pooch lu..."

He dialed his uncle's number and after talking, he went towards his house.

 **Same time, at juhu beach;**

The beach was surrounded by many peoples. Some were eating one or the other thing and some were just playing with water.

A girl, wearing red colored long skirt with black top, was sitting on the rock and was thinking-' god... pata nai sir ne kya kaha hoga... kaun se letter ki baat kar rahe the... bhagwaan please sab samhaal lena...'

Suddenly, she got a call.

She received it and said-" haan mummy...I'm coming..."

She got up and went towards her house.

Trio reached their house and they got a letter.

They opened it and started reading..

 **Miss/Mr. PURVI, VIVEK, TASHA**

 **You are appointed as inspectors in CID Mumbai branch and are requested to join your duty on 29- 01-2017.**

 **Thank you..**

Trio smiled while reading the letter.

 **Next day at the bureau;**

All were working on their respective desk when a person came in saying-" Inspector VIVEK reporting on duty.. sir... "

They all turned to him and abhijeet came towards him saying-" good morning..."

Vivek smiled and said-" morning sir..."

Abhijeet-" welcome to CID..."

Before vivek could say anything, they heard a voice-" TASHA kumar... reporting on duty... sir.."

Vivek turned to her and for a sec, he was stunned seeing her. Her big black eyes and curly hairs with her charming smile and a confident look were highlighting her beauty.

He came to reality on hearing daya's voice-" welcome to CID tasha..."

Tasha smiled and said-" thank you sir..."

Freddy came and said-" sir ek aur inspector aane waali thi na.."

Daya-" haan wo dopeher tak aaegi..."

The matter laid down their and all set back to work.

Vivek went towards tasha and said-" hello..."

She turned her gaze from file to him and said-"hey.."

Vivek forwarded his hand and said-" vivek..."

Tasha kept her hand on his and said-" tasha..."

They shook hands while smiling and vivek said-" yahi ki rehne waali ho?"

Tasha-" haan... tum?"

Vivek-" mai dehradun se hu.."

Tasha-" wow... lovely place..."

Vivek( naughtily)-" and lovely people too..."

Tasha glared her and said-"flirting haan..."

Before vivek could say anything, they heard a voice-" aadat se majboor h ye.. jaha khoobsurat ladki na dikhi... flirting shuru..."

Both of them turned towards the voice and saw a girl.

Vivek( surprised)-" PURVI..."

Purvi smiled and said-" chalo.. kam se kam yaad toh hu tumhe..."

Vivek-" tum yaha..."

Purvi-" inspector purvi... reporting on duty..."

Vivek smiled and said-" matlab tum bhi CID officer ho.."

Purvi-" haan..."

They hugged each other.

Tasha smiled and said-" you both know each other..."

Vivek separated agirl said-" haan meri college colleague h..."

Purvi-" sirf colleague ?"

Vivek-" I mean friend..."

Purvi-" sirf friend ?"

Vivek-" mera matlab h best friend..."

Purvi-" sirf best friend?'"

Vivek glared her and said-" ab maar khaogi..,"

Purvi laughed and said-" arrey yaar I was just kidding... achcha mai ACP sir ko report karke aa rahi hu.. tum tab tak continue your flirting..."

Saying this, she went and vivek said-" paagal... "

He turned to tasha and extended his hand saying-" aahmmm... friends...'

Tasha smiled and put her hand on his saying-" friends..."

They shook hands and set back to their work.

 **In the evening;**

The work was finished and everyone was leaving one by one.

Vivek was also leaving when he saw tasha was waiting for taxi.

Vivek-" tasha.."

She turned to him and said-" haan..."

Vivek-" mai tumhe ghar drop kar du...I mean see mere paas stylish I 20 h so you'll enjoy the drive..."

Tasha glared him and he said-" okay okay.. I know bad try but still.. aao mai tumhe drop kar du.."

Tasha smiled and said-" okay..."

Suddenly purvi came their saying-" mai bhi chalungi..."

Vivek gave her a look and she said-" what... see ab tere paas stylish I 20 h... so I also want to enjoy the drive..."

Tasha smiled and said-" kyu nai...purvi..."

Purvi-" haan..."

Tasha extended her hand and said-" friends..."

Purvi smiled and kept her hand in Tasha's saying-" friends..."

They shook hands while smiling and purvi said-" chalein vivek?"

Vivek gave her a ' _you'll pay for this later'' look._

Purvi gave him a ' _abhi toh maza shuru hua h...'_ look.

Vivek shook his head and trio went towards the car.

Purvi took a back seat and vivek took a sign of relief.

Tasha opened the passenger seat door when purvi said-" arrey tasha.. peeche aao na..."

Tasha-" peeche.."

Purvi-" haan... baat karni h h yaar... aao na.."

Vivek-" toh kya mai akele hi aage baithunga..."

Purvi-" tum toh lagte h driver ho.. tum aao tasha..."

Tasha laughed and said-" baat toh tumne sahi kahi..."

She went towards back seat and sat with purvi.

Vivek murmured-" mai tunhe chodunga nai purvi..."

Tasha-" kuch kaha kya?"

Vivek-" nai toh.."

Tasha-" phir chalo..."

Vivek sat in the driving seat irritated and purvi and tasha suppressed their laugh and vivek started the car.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Okay so I'm not going to reveal the pair...**

 **Ye vivesha bhi ho sakta h.. Purvek bhi...**

 **So keep guessing and do tell me should I continue or not.**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots.. ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello** **everyone...**

 **Ayush ff lover, ashwiniathval, Ananyaa bharadwaj, Madhumanti, Luv duo ND purvi, ayanavadg, mithi, naughtykudi55, Ashi, Duo's girl MAHI, Soniya... thank you all.. sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

 **Here we go with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!COMPROMISE!**_

 **Continued from the previous;**

The ride was going on with little chit chat when suddenly purvi yelled-" vivek... car roko.."

Vivek stopped the car with a jerk and said-" kya hua?"

Purvi-" wo.. amul parlor.."

Tasha (confused)-" amul parlor..."

Vivek signed and said-" purvi.. tum bhi na.. jaha ice cream dekhi.. chillana shuru.."

Purvi-" chalo na ice cream khaate h.."

Vivek-" purvi der ho rahi h yaar.."

Tasha-" chalte h na vivek..."

Vivek-" achcha theek h... ab keh rahi ho toh chalte h..."

Purvi smiled naughtily and said-" ab der nai ho rahi.."

Vivek glared her and she smiled.

Trio went in the parlor and settled down.

Vivek-" kaun si ice cream loge?"

Purvi-" chocolate..."

Vivek-" as always... tum tasha.."

Tasha-" blueberry..."

Vivek-" okay... waiter..."

The waiter came and vivek said-" ek chocolate and two blueberry ice cream.."

Waiter-" okay sir.."

The waiter went and purvi smirked saying-" tum blueberry ice cream loge?"

Vivek-" haan toh.."

Purvi-" na.. nothing..."

Just then, she received a call and went outside the parlor to attend it.

Tasha-" vivek... tumhe sach mei blueberry ice cream pasand h?"

Vivek smiled and said-" agar mai kahu ki maine tumhe impress karne ke liye blueberry ice cream mangwaayi h toh.."

Tasha blushed a bit but glared him saying-" really..."

Vivek-" nai yaar.. mujhe bhi blueberry ice cream pasand h.."

Tasha-" toh phir purvi.."

Vivek-" wo toh aise hi bolti rehti h... uski baat pe dhyaan mat do... filhaal tum kuch bolo.."

Tasha-" matlab... mai kya bolu?"

Vivek smiled and said-" kuch bhi... you know tumhari awaaz bahut meethi h.."

Tasha-" vivek... CID officer ke saath flirting..."

Vivek winked to her and said-" kar bhi toh CID officer hi raha h..."

Just then, purvi came and said-" kya baatein ho rahi.."

Tasha-" nothing... kiska phone tha?"

Purvi-" mummy ka... "

Just then their order came and they enjoyed ice cream with talks.

After having ice cream, vivek first drop tasha home and then purvi came to front seat.

Vivek was not talking to her and she said-" kya hua... naraaz ho.."

Vivek-" tumhari problem kya h... humesha kabaab mei haddi banti ho... "

Purvi smiled and said-" kya yaar... tumhe nai toh kise tease karungi... and by the way tum toh sabhi se flirt karte ho.. sivaaye.."

Vivek-" tumhare... kyunki mujhe pata h.. agar maine tumahre saath flirt kiya toh..."

Purvi-" mai tumhare saath double flirt karungi..."

They both laughed at this and vivek said-" tum nai badli.."

Purvi chuckled and said-" naa..."

Vivek smiled and after sometimes, they reached her house.

Purvi-" andar aaoge?"

Vivek-" phir kabhi... bye..."

Purvi-" bye..."

 **Next morning;**

Vivek reached the bureau and saw only tasha was present.

He went towards her and said-" good morning..."

Tasha looked at him and smiled saying-" good morning..."

Vivek-" ek baat kahu... please ye mat samajhna ki flirt kar raha hu..."

Tasha nodded and said-" nai samjhungi..."

Vivek-" tum aaj bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho..."

Tasha smiled and said-" thank you.."

Vivek-" yaar ye kya.. sirf thank you..."

Tasha-" toh?"

Vivek-" I mean... meri bhi thodi tareef kar do yaar..."

Tasha-" compulsion h kya..."

Vivek smiled and said-" nai.. compulsion toh nai h but..."

Tasha too smiled and said-" okay okay... fursat mei sochungi toh bataungi..."

Vivek-" smart haan..."

Tasha-" kya karu... bachpan se hi hu.."

Vivek scanned the bureau and said-"abhi tak toh koi aaya nai h... so wanna join me for a coffee.."

Tasha looked at the watch and said-" haan theek h... chalo..."

They went towards cafeteria and settled themselves.

After ordering coffee, tasha said-" yaar ek baat batao.."

Vivek" kya?"

Tasha-" tum aur purvi... I mean itne opposite ho dono.. fir dost kaise bane.."

Vivek smiled and said-" actually purvi ne second year mei college join kiya tha... aur mai ek number ka flirt.. maine uske saath flirting ki.. toh usne mere saath double flirting kar di... aur tab se hum dost h.."

Tasha-" wow yaar.. I mean purvi ekdum unique h..."

Vivek-" wo toh h... par..."

Tasha-" par.."

Vivek smiled and said-" par tum.. tum bahut special ho.."

Tasha laughed and said-" please vivek... ab aur flirting nai.."

Vivek-" arrey ye kya.. sach kaha toh bhi flirting..."

Tasha-" haa haa.. pata h.."

Their coffee came and they enjoyed it with little chit chat

After that, one by one everyone entered and engrossed in work.

 **In the evening;**

The case was solved early and everyone was leaving when vivek came towards tasha and said-" tasha.."

Tasha-" haan..."

Vivek-"yaar aaj dinner pe saath chal sakti ho..."

Tasha was in a fix what to say.

Vivek-" actually mai akele rehta hu ghar pe and mujhe khanaa banane ka mann nai kar raha... and I'm new here toh tum mujhe achchi jagah pe hi le jaogi...That's why.."

Tasha smiled and said-" okay.."

Just then, purvi came while reading a file.

Vivek looked at her and said-" kya baat h... itni seriousness.."

Purvi glared him and said-" tumse toh zyaada hi serious hu.."

Tasha-" achcha ab ye file chod.. chal humare saath dinner karne.."

Purvi looked at vivek and said while smiling- " nai yaar.. tum log jaao.. mai kya karungi.."

Vivek snatched the file and said-" ab nautanki na karo.. chalo.."

Purvi-" okay okay.. par file tph do.."

Vivek-" dinner ke baad le lena... ab chalo..."

And trio headed towards hotel bluemoon.

 **At the hotel;**

They reached the hotel and settled themselves.

Purvi-" nice place tasha.."

Tasha smiled and said-" thanks.. actually mai aksar yahi aati hu.."

Vivek-" so.. kya order karein?"

Purvi-" pehle soup order karein?"

Tasha-" okay.. waiter..."

The waiter came and tasha ordered the soup.

After sometimes, soup came and when purvi took a sip of it, she started coughing badly.

Tasha( panicked)-" kya hua purvi.."

Purci( while coughing)-" wo.. wo..."

She wasn't able to say anything.

Vivek-" kya hua yaar... kuch bolo toh.."

Purvi-" soup.. soup.."

Vivek-" soup..."

Vivek looked at the soup and said- "oh no.."

Tasha-" lya hua?"

Vivek-" soup mei toh mushroom h.."

Tasha was confused. Vivek immediately went towards the car and came back while having anti allergic medicine.

He gave it to purvi and after a minute or so, she became normal.

Tasha-" ab theek ho na purvi.."

Purvi nodde and tasha continued-" par tumhe hua kya tha?"

Before purvi could say anything, vivek said-" allergy h madam ko mushroom se...( to purvi) aur mangwau soup.."

Purvi-" yaar mujhe kya pata tha ki soup mei mushroom hoga..."

Vivek-" ingredients toh dekhne chahiye the na.."

Purvi-" achcha baba sorry..."

Tasha-" vivek sahi keh raha h purvi... wo toh achcha hua ki iske paas anti allergic medicine thi..."

Purvi smiled and said-" kya yaar... tum bhi iska side lene lagi.."

Tasha blushed a bit and vivek said-" kyunki mai sahi hu... aur tumhe pata h tasha... isi ke wajah se mere paas humesha anti allergic medicine rakhkhi rehti h.."

Tasha-" kaise?"

Vivek-" kyunki ye bahut laaparwah h... college ke time se.. so agar hum log kahi bhi jaate... mai humesha anti allergic medicine liye rehta tha... kyunki ye toh apna dhyaan deti nai.."

Purvi punched his arm and said-" how rude..."

Vivek-" its true.."

Tasha-" achcha ab khaane ka order de dete h... and purvi.. ( teasingly) iss baar ingredients dekh lena.."

Purci made a face and said-" kya tasha..."

Vivek and tasha smiled seeing her cry baby face.

Purvi-" mujhe kisi se baat nai karni..."

She turned her face to other side and tasha said-" sorry purvi.."

She didn't say anything.

Vivek-" maaf bhi kar de yaar..."

Still no response.

Vivek and tasha looked at each other and vivek smiled and winked to her.

Vivek-" soch lo.. phir mai aur tasha ice cream khaane jaenge aur tujhe nai le jaaenge.."

Purvi instantly turned to them and said-" ye galat h..."

Tasha smiled and said-" toh maaf kiya.."

Purvi-" jao tum log bhi kya yaad rakhkhoge... kiya.."

Vivek-" nautanki..."

They gave the order and they had their dinner with little chit chat

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **I knwo short but iss story ke chapters itne hi length ke honge...**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all a lots.. ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all…**

 **Tessa, Madhumanti, Guests, Duo's girl MAHI, Jasmeet, Luv dou ND purvi, Drizzle 1640, RK sweety, Ashi, lolbit..Thank you all so much… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the next chapter….**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **!COMPROMISE!**_

 **After few days;**

A case was reported and duo and vivek and tasha went towards the crime spot.

They divided the team and vivek and tasha were investigating together.

They were investigating near sea and tasha was searching near the shore.

Suddenly, her leg slipped and she fell in the water while screaming.

Vivek got alert hearing her scream and looked that she was in the water trying to swim.

Tasha (screaming)-" help… help… vivek… I can't swim… vivek…"

Vivek-" oh god… tasha…"

Vivek jumped in the water in order to save her but he also didn't know how to swim.

Vivek was trying his level best but was unable to swim.

Tasha-" here vivek… yaha…"

Tasha saw him struggling and said-" oh my god… ise toh sach mei tairna nai aata…"

She swam and saved him. They came out of the water. Luckily vivek didn't lose his consciousness.

Tasha gave water to him and he drank it in a gulp.

Tasha-" vivek are you nuts… jab tumhe tairna nai aata h toh phir paani mei kyu koode… doob jaate tum pata h na…"

Vivek looked at her and said-" tumhe aise dekh kar mai kuch aur soch nai paaya tasha.. aur tumhe bachane ke liye kood gaya…"

Tasha-" marr jaate tum…"

Vivek-" par at least ye toh dukh nai rehta ki maine tumhe bachane ki koshish nai ki…"

They looked at each other and shared a cute eye lock…

 _ **Pehla nasha pehla khumaar  
Naya pyaar hai naya intezaar  
Karl u mai kya apna haal…  
Ae dil-e-bekaraar…  
Mere dil-e-bekaraar… tu hi bata…**_

Eye lock continued till they heard voice of duo.

They got up and duo came towards them.

Daya-" kya hua… tum dono theek toh ho na…"

Vivek-" yes sir…"

Abhijeet-" par tum dono ke kapde kyu geele h…"

Before tasha could say anything, vivek said-" actually sir mera paer slip ho gaya tha and mai paani mei gi gaya tha… mujhe tairna nai aata h toh tasha ne mujhe bachaya…"

Tasha looked at him and abhijeet said-" achcha… ab theek ho na tum…"

Vivek-" yes sir…"

They resumed their work and after sometimes, returned to bureau.

 **In the bureau;**

When vivek entered in the bureau, purvi came to him and said-" tu theek h na.."

Vivek-" haan mujhe kya hoga…"

Purvi-" what kya hoga haan… paani ke paas kyu gaye jab tairna nai aata toh…"

Vivek (stunned)-" tumhe kaise pata…"

Purvi-" mujhe tasha ne bataaya… ki kaise aap apni herogiri dikha rahe the…"

Vivek smiled slyly and said-" theek h na yaar…"

Purvi-" nai theek h… aga tujhe kuch ho jaata toh…"

Vivek-" tujhe meri badi fikar ho rahi h… kyu…"

Purvi hit his arm and said-" dost h tu mera… issliye…"

Vivek smiled and said-" mai bilkul theek hu yaar…"

Purvi-" pakka na…"

Vivek-" haan…"

Purvi smiled and said-" theek h… chal ab apna kaam kar…"

Purvi went towards her desk and vivek smiled thinking-' paagal h bilkul..'

 **After sometimes;**

All were in the cafeteria except vivek. He was updating some data on the pc when tasha returned from cafeteria.

She went towards him and said-" lunch nai kiya tumne?"

Vivek looked at her and smiled saying-" nai yaar… wo ye data update karna tha… toh issliye…"

Tasha too smiled and said-" vivek… I'm really sorry…"

Vivek-" sorry… kisliye…"

Tasha-" wo actually maine subha wo prank kiya toh… " she wasn't able to say further.

Vivek-" it's okay yaar… tumhe thodi na pata tha ki mujhe tairna aata h… so just chill…"

Tasha-" waise mujhe tumhe thank you bhi kehna tha…"

Vivek-" ab thanks kisliye…"

Tasha smiled and said-" tumhe tairna nai aata tha… phir bhi tum paani mei koode… mujhe bachane ke liye… issliye…"

Vivek too smiled and said-" you are welcome…"

Tasha went towards her desk and vivek smiled thinking something.

His trail of thoughts was disturbed by the aroma of coffee. He saw a coffe mug on his table and looked up finding purvi standing.

Before he could say anything, purvi said-" lunch nai kiya h toh at least coffee pee le…"

Vivek took the mug and said-" thanks…"

She was about to go when he said-" yaar ruk na… baat karni h…"

Purvi-" abhi nai vivek… shaam mei pakka… ek important file karni h…"

Vivek-"okay…"

 **In the evening;**

Vivek and purvi were sitting in the cafeteria.

Purvi-" ab bologe kya baat h… 15 minute ho gaye…"

Vivek-" ahmm… purvi… mujhe na.."

Purvi-" haan…"

Vivek-" pyaar ho gaya h…"

Purvi smiled and said-" rehne do… jaanti hu tum aur tumhara pyaar…"

Vivek-" iss baar tumhara waala pyaar hua h…"

Purvi (confused)-" matlab…"

Vivek-" matlab shaadi waala pyaar… I seriously love her… jab bhi use dekhta hu… usse baat karta hu toh…"

Purvi (cutting him)-" kaun?"

Vivek smiled and said-" **Tasha** …"

Purvi-" what…"

Vivek-" haan purvi… I really love her… aaj hi mujhe ye ehsaas hua… par mai ye nai jaanta ki wo kya sochti h… I think mujhe thoda wait karna chahiye… humari dosti aur gehri ho jaaye… tab use bataunga…"

Purvi-" dosti gehri hone ka wait mat karo vivek… kya oata use kisi aur se pyaar ho jaaye.."

Vivek-" aisa thodi na hota h…"

Purvi-" hua h vivek…. **mere saath** …"

Vivek (confused)-" kya?"

Purvi-" I mean meri ek friend ke saath… wo ek ladke se pyaar karti thi… dono achche dost the… wo wait karti rahi ki wo usse keh de ki **mai tumse pyaar karti hu** … par usse pehle hi usne keh diya ki wo kisi aur se pyaar karta h… so tum iss baat ka wait mat karo… keh do tasha se…"

Vivek-" pehli baar tune sahi baat kahi h…"

They both got up and vivek turned but he turned back to her saying-" tumne kuch kaha…"

Purvi-" nai toh…"

Vivek-" par mujhe kuch kehna h…"

He kissed her cheek saying-" you are the best purvi…"

Purvi-" I know…"

Vivek went from there and purvi collapsed to the chair and covered her mouth while crying silently.

Purvi's POV-' aisa kaise ho sakta h mere saath… kyu… kyu…'

She cried silently while thinking about her and vivek's moments…

On the other hand, vivek was very happy as he was going to propose tasha the next day…

Tasha too was smiling thinking about vivek…

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all…**

 **Luv duo ND purvi, Jasmeet, Ashi, Duo's girl MAHI, mithi, sara, cid ki deewani..Thank you all so much… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Guys I'm trying to give regular updates but due to my examinations I'm unable to… please bear with the late updates… I'll try to increase my pace…**

 **Here we go with the next chapter….**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!COMPROMISE!**_

 **Next day;**

Vivek reached the bureau early and saw only purvi present and she was totally engrossed in her work.

He went towards her and said-" god morning…"

Purvi (still looking in the file)-" good morning…"

Vivek-" teri tabiyat sahi h na…"

Purvi-" haan bilkul… mujhe kya hoga…"

Vivek smiled and said-" aaj itni jaldi aa gayi na.. issliye poocha…"

Purvi-" haan wo kuch important file work karna tha na… toh issliye jaldi aa gayi…"

Vivek-" waise achcha hi hua…"

Purvi-" kyu?"

Vivek-" yaar I need your help…"

Purvi-" kaisi help…"

Same time tasha was about to enter in the bureau but stopped listening their convo.

Vivek-" mujhe tasha ko propose karna h… and mujhe samajh nai aa raha ki mai kya bolu…"

Tasha smiled widely hearing this.

Purvi controlled her emotions and said-" ab ismei mai kya bolu…"

Vivek-" yaar thodi toh help kar de… waise toh humesha filmy dialogue maarti h…"

Purvi (instantly)-" I Love You…"

Vivek looked at her a bit stunned and she continued-" look mujhe ghuma fira ke baat nai karna aata… bas yahi kehna h ki you mean a lot to me… pata nai kab tumse pyaar ho gaya and now I have realized that I can't live without you… I… I…. I just love you…"

Vivek and tasha both were stunned to hear this.

Purvi smiled and said-" aise kya dekh rahe ho… yahi bolna tasha ko…"

Vivek signed and said-" mai toh darr gaya tha yaar… tune itni intensity se bola ki mujhe laga…"

Purvi-" ki mai tumse pyaar karti hu…well aisa kuch nai h… so pehle use dinner ke liye poochu and then propose her…"

Vivek-" wo maan jaegi na…"

Purvi-" hmmm… ab kuch kaam kar lo…"

Vivek smiled and went towards his desk.

Tasha entered in and went towards purvi.

Tasha-" hi purvi…"

Purvi-" hi…"

Tasha-" busy…"

Purvi smiled and said-" utna nai…"

Tasha-" tumse kuch poochna tha…"

Purvi-" poocho…"

Tasha-" tum vivek ko college time se jaanti ho na…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Tasha-" toh kya kabhi… I mean…"

Purvi-" kya tasha…"

Tasha-" kya tumhe vivek se pyaar nai hua…"

Purvi's eyes got wet but she immediately controlled her tears saying-" ye kaisa sawaal h tasha… vivek mera bahut achcha dost h… isse zyaada kuch nai… In fact… wo toh tumhe propose karne waala h… "

Tasha-" maine sun liya h… matlab mai darwaaze pe hi thi jab tum dono baat kar rahe the…"

Purvi nudged her and said-" so…"

Tasha smiled a bit and said-" actually… mai bhi… wo…"

Purvi-" ohooo… smile ka matlab haa…"

Tasha blushed a bit and said-" actually haan…"

Purvi smiled and said-" badhai ho…"

Just then they heard a voice-" hi tasha…"

Tasha looked up and saw vivek.

Tasha-" hi vivek…"

Purvi took a file and said-" mai abhi aayi…"

She went away and vivek said-" tasha wo mai keh raha tha ki…"

Tasha-" ki…"

Vivek-"uhmmm…"

Tasha-" bolo vivek…"

Vivek-" aaj sham free ho…"

Tasha smiled and said-" haan…"

Vivek-" toh aaj hum dono dinner pe chal sakte h…"

Tasha-" any specific reason…"

Vivek smiled and said-" ye toh tumhe wahi pata chalega… so I'll come to pick you sharp at 8:30…"

Tasha-" theek h…"

 **In the evening;**

Purvi was going towards her house when her phone rang.

She stopped her car and looked at the id and picked the call saying-" haa vivek…"

Vivek-" tu mere ghar aa na… kaam h…"

Saying this he cut the call and purvi said-" ye vivek bhi na…"

She went towards his house and entered in saying-" kaun sa toofan aa gaya h yaar…"

Vivek was holding many sets of clothes.

Looking at her, he said-" yaar samajh nai aa raha h ki kya pehnu…"

Purvi-" tumhara kya hoga vivek.."

Vivek-" yaar taunt na maaro… please help… aadhe ghante se pareshaan hu… tasha ko bhi pick karne jaana h…"

Purvi-" okay okay… mai batati hu…"

Purvi took out a blue jeans and white shirt saying-" ye pehen lo… decent and stylish…"

Vivek smiled and said-"thanks yaar…"

Purvi-" ab mai jaau…"

Vivek-" all the best toh bol de.."

Purvi-" mera all the best humesha tumhare saath h… bye…"

Vivek-" bye…"

Purvi went towards her car, sat in it and started crying.

Purvi's POV-' mujhe nai laga tha ki ye sab itna mushkil hone waala h… nai purvi… kamzor mat pad… you should be happy for your friends… aur vivek ke liye bhi… kam se kam use toh uska pyaar mil gaya…'

She wiped her tears and went towards her house.

 **8:30 PM at tasha's house;**

Tasha was waiting for vivek when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door and vivek was stunned seeing her. She was looking damn pretty in sky blue colored anarkali suit, her hairs left open with a slight make up that enhanced her beauty.

Tasha blushed on his gaze and said-" chalein vivek…"

Vivek came to reality and said-" huh… haan chalo… waise tum bahut pretty lag rahi ho…"

Tasha smiled and said-" thanks…"

They went towards a hotel and settled themselves.

After ordering meal, vivek said-" tasha…mujhe kuch kehna h…"

Tasha's heartbeat accelerated suddenly as she knew what he was going to say but she controlled herself and said-" haan… bolo.."

Vivek gained some courage and said-" I know humei mile hue zyaada time nai hua…par… look mujhe ghuma fira ke baat nai karna aata… bas yahi kehna h ki you mean a lot to me… pata nai kab tumse pyaar ho gaya and now I have realized that I can't live without you… I… I…. I just love you…"

Tasha laughed and vivek was confused.

Vivek-" kya hua?"

Tasha-" tumne poori purvi ki line copy ki h… tumhe pata h na…"

Vivek-" tumhe kaise pata… tum subha…"

Tasha (cutting him)-" haan… maine sab sun liya tha…"

Vivek smiled and said-" toh jawaab…"

Tasha looked down and said-" samajh jao na… maine sab sun liya and still mai aayi… toh…"

Vivek held her hand and smiled saying-" samajh toh mai gayi hi hu… bas tumhare muh se sunna chaahta hu…"

Tasha looked at him and said-" I Love You Too Vivek…"

Vivek smiled hearing this and they shared a cute eye lock which was broken by the waiter who came to serve their meal.

They had their dinner with little chit chat and after that, vivek dropped tasha home.

Vivek-" today is the best day of my life…"

Tasha smiled and said-" mine too…"

Vivek-" toh kal pick karne aata hu…"

Tasha nodded and said-" good night vivek…"

Vivek-" good night…"

Tasha went towards her house and vivek drove off to his house.

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Hope you all liked the chappy…**

 **Stay tuned to know what will happen further…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys….. im sooooooooooooooo sorry for being such late in posting any of my stories…. Actually… new college… new place… new environment… so took time to adjust n all…**

 **Happy new year to all of you…**

 **Ananya bharadwaj, asfika sheqh, CID ki deewani, kavi fan, Guests, Madhumanti830, Ashi, Riya, Anu…. Thank you all of you…**

 **Here we go with the next chappy…**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!COMPROMISE!**_

 **Next day in the bureau;**

Vivesha entered the bureau and saw purvi working on her desk seriously.

Vivek-" ye purvi ko kya ho gaya h…"

Tasha (confused)-" matlab…"

Vivek-" do teen dino se dekh rahha hu ki kuch zyaada hi serious ho gayi h… tumhe nai lagta…"

Tasha-" vivek… itna work load h… its nice ki wo serious h… aur humei bhi apne kaam ke liye serious hona chahiye…"

Saying this, tasha went towards purvi and vivek said-" nai tasha… kuch baat h jo purvi chupa rahi h…"

Here, tasha went towards purvi and said-" good morning purvi…"

Purvi looked at her and smiled a bit saying-" good morning tasha…"

Tasha-" waise manna padega purvi…"

Purvi-" kya…"

Tasha-" tum bahut hardworking ho… and I'm really glad to have a friend like you…"

Purvi smiled and said-" same here tasha…"

Tasha-" achcha ab mai apni files complete karlu… warna ACP sir se daat padegi…"

Purvi nodded and tasha went to her desk.

Purvi again looked in her file when she heard a voice-" morning…"

Purvi looked and saw vivek standing.

Purvi-" morning…"

Vivek took a chair and sat beside her.

After a minute of silence, vivek said-" poochogi nai kya hua kal…"

Purvi (still looking in the file)-" poochna kya h… pata hi h ki tasha ne haa kardi…"

Vivek-" hmmm…. So…"

Purvi-" So?"

Vivek-" You don't want treat…"

Purvi controlled herself and said-" treat toh lungi vivek… grand treat… shaadi ke time…"

Vivek-" purvi…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Vivek made her to face him and said-" kuch hua h kya…."

Purvi looked at him and said-" nai vivek… kuch nai hua h…"

Vivek-" tum jhoot bol rahi ho…"

Purvi felt like to hug him and tell him everything she feels about him… she wanted to tell him how much she loves him… cares for him… want to be with him… but she controlled and said-" mai kyu jhoot bolungi vivek… bas kaam ki wajah se thoda tension h…"

Vivek relaxed a bit and said-" pakka na…"

Purvi-" pakka vivek…"

Vivek-" tum keh rahi ho toh maan jaa raha hu.."

Purvi smiled a bit.

Vivek turned to go to his desk but stopped and again turned to purvi.

Purvi (confused)-" kya hua…"

Vivek caressed her cheek and said-" agar kuch baat ho… toh bata dena…"

Purvi smiled and nodded saying-" tumhe nai toh kise bataungi yaar…"

Vivek smiled and went towards his desk.

The day was passing in blur.

After lunch, when tasha came to her desk, she saw a note…

 _ **Be ready at 8… we are going on a date…**_

Tasha smiled and looked at vivek who was smiling looking at her.

She went towards him and said-" vivek…"

Vivek-" haa tasha…"

Tasha thought to tease him and said-" roz roz baahar ka khaana khaana unhealthy hota h… so aaj hum date pe nai jaa rahe…"

She turned but vivek held her hand and pulled her to him.

Tasha was stunned and said-" vivek… chodo mujhe… koi dekh lega…"

Vivek-" toh dekhne do…"

Tasha heard some footsteps and she said-" vivek plz…"

Vivek leaned towards her and said-" pehle kaho…"

Tasha (tensed)-" kya…"

Vivek-" ki aaj hum date pe jaa rahe h…"

Tasha-" haa theek h… ab toh chodo…"

Vivek smiled and quickly kissed her cheek saying-"ohkay…"

He left her and went back to her desk leaving her smiling.

 **Evening time;**

Vivek and tasha were leaving for vivek's house when they saw purvi standing waiting for cab.

They went towards her and tasha said-" purvi… abhi tak ghar nai gayi…"

Purvi-" yaar cab ka wait kar rahi hu…"

Vivek-" come…I'll drop you…"

Purvi smiled and said-" no need yaar… mai chali jaungi…"

Tasha-" but purvi…"

Purvi (cutting her)-" tasha… mai seriously chali jaungi… you guys carry on…"

Vivek smiled and said-" okay… as you say…"

Saying this, vivesha left and purvi continued waiting for cab.

 **In the car;**

Vivek was silently driving and tasha was confused.

Tasha-" kya hua vivek…"

Vivek-" kuch nai tasha…"

Tasha-" vivek…"

Vivek signed and said-" mujhe purvi ka behavior samajh nai aaya… like aaj kal sirf kaam kaam and abhi bhi… she was so formal…"

Tasha-" relax vivek… itta zyyada na socho… kal aaram se usse baat karna…"

Vivek-" haan…"

 **On the other side;**

Purvi saw a cab on the other side of the road and she stopped it.

The cab stopped and purvi started crossing road.

In the middle, a car came in full speed and before purvi could react, the car hit her and she fell to ground…

 **Vivesha;**

At the same time, vivek stopped his car with a jerk.

Tasha-" kya hua vivek… yun achanak…"

Vivek took out his phone and dialed purvi but her phone was switched off. He dialed again and again… still it was off.

Tasha-" kuch bataoge bhi…"

Vivek (tensed)-" ye purvi ka phone switch off kyu aa raha h…"

Tasha-" may be battery discharge ho gayi ho…"

Vivek-" damn… again switch off…"

Vivek took a u turn and tasha said-" kya hua vivek…"

Vivek-" pata nai tasha… part kuch toh hua h purvi ke saath… uska phone bhi band aa raha h…"

Tasha-" vivek… tumhe nai lag raha tum kuch zyaada soch rahe ho…"

Vivek-" nai tasha… zaroor kuch hua h…"

Meanwhile, they reached the bureau gate and saw an ambulance standing and their teammates were also there.

Vivek rushed to them and asked-" kya hua abhijeet sir…"

Abhijeet-" purvi ka accident hua h… abhi thodi der pehle… "

Vivesha were shocked to hear that.

Vivek (tensed and scared)-" purvi… wo… accident… matlab… kaise…"

Abhijeet put his hand on vivek's shoulder and said-" calm down vivek… purvi theek ho jaegi… she's in ambulance aur…"

Before abhijeet could complete his sentence, vivek rushed to the ambulance and tasha too followed him.

Vivek sat opposite to her semi- unconscious body and held her hand saying-" kaha tha na tumse.. chod de raha hu ghar… par sunna hi nai h… dekho kya haal ho gaya…."

Purvi opened her eyes slightly and said while breathing heavily through oxygen mask-" s…soo..sorry… na…"

Vivek-" ssshhhh… kuch kehne ki zarurat nai h… driver… jaldi chaliye…"

The ambulance headed to the hospital and tasha stood at her place.

Abhijeet came to her and said-" kya hua…"

Tasha came to her senses and said-" kuch nai sir…"

Abhijeet-" toh chalein hospital…"

Tasha nodded and all headed to hospital.

…

…

…

 ***….***

 **Hope you all liked this chappy…**

 **I'll definitely try to give regular updates from now…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Luv u all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
